


The Pizza Delivery Boy

by Corviswolf



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Ball Growth, Growth, Job - Freeform, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Growth, Orgasm, Penis Growth, Pizza, Precum, Size Growth, Slice of Life, Testicle Growth, Transformation, Were-Wolf, Werewolf, cock growth, forcedshifting, public, testicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corviswolf/pseuds/Corviswolf
Summary: Taylor is on a pizza-delivery like any other but the wolf in him has other ideas! Lots of unwanted transformation, growth and a little bit of fun in this one!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The Pizza Delivery Boy

Taylor gripped the steering wheel, the skin of his knuckles turning white as he did his best to control his speed. His breathing ragged and inconsistent as the smell of cheap sausage and pepperoni filled his small hatchback. 

“Oh! Ohhh! F…fuck me…” he gasped, almost blacking out for a moment. The pressure behind his eyes was growing worse by the second. His nose scrunched as he did his best to relieve it, but it was no good as his nose began to darken.

He glanced at his cracked phone, precariously hanging off the vent-mount he had “borrowed” from a friend. Seven minutes. He only had to hold out for seven minutes. The pressure in his face and the convulsions that had already begun to wrack his legs made it feel like it was an eternity already. 

It was his last chance, he had delivered too many pizzas late due to his condition. There was no way he could explain to his boss why he had disappeared mid-delivery all those times. Something about the smell of the meat, the cheese, triggered it in him. But he had been fired from so many jobs before due to his affliction, he couldn’t lose another, even one as crappy as this. 

Taylor’s foot pressed on the pedal, his three-cylinder choked as it tried its best to give him the speed he desperately needed. The red Regiano’s-branded shorts felt far too tight on his crotch as his olive-sized balls began to heave in their wrinkled sac. His cock was already at half-chub as it reseted on his shuddering testes. He had to go faster!

Small patches of brown fur began to sprout from the tops of his otherwise hairless hands as they squeezed the wheel. The fur quickly began to crawl up his arms and under his similarly branded red polo shirt. He hit the gym once in a while, so they were no stranger to stress. But now his arms were in a state of full on revolt as sinewy muscle compressed and stretched under his skin, his veins pushed into his overtaxed skin. It was taking all his strength and willpower to keep his hands attached to the wheel as his arms bulged and rippled with a layer of growing muscle. The sleeves of the red polo shirt were already tight and now they were stretching over his partly-furry arms like handcuffs.

“No! No no no no NO! N-O! Nrrghhh!!!” Taylor screamed at no-one in particular, his body practically bounced up and down on the seat in defiance. His arms shook out of his control as the changes only accelerated. His jaw clamped shut, his teeth ground against each other as they sharpened and widened. Soon they were too large for his mouth. The bones in his face crumpled and reshaped as they pushed outward. His canines extended as they pushed through his reluctant gums, becoming so large that they forced his mouth open.

“Fuuuughhhhhh!” Taylor couldn’t help but let out a long low moan as his family jewels began to grow increasingly heavy and warm between his legs. The crotch of his pants swelled painfully tight as his balls began to tense and heave. Their flesh grew outward into his sac, the wrinkled skin pulled tight as it struggled to compensate for their growing proportions. The flesh of his tight orbs pushed against the inside of his thighs, their heat pressed into his thighs as they stretched his underwear to its limit.

“Rrnnnghh!!! Guh…so trrrgnnnhttt!!!” Taylor yowled as he separated one growing hand from the steering wheel to try to adjust his pants around his growing package. As he pried at the waist of his increasingly tight shorts a strip of brown fur made its way up from somewhere unseen in his pubic area. The fur had a mind of its own as it crawled up and quickly replaced his thin hairy treasure trail. Its destination further upward as it surged to connect with the fur that had spread over his shoulders and arms.

Taylor gasped through his still growing muzzle as his abdomen heaved against the waistband of the shorts. Muscles under his skin strengthened, becoming distinct and powerful. Soon he was sporting a six-pack of abs as the fur of his treasure trail thickened like an arrow pointing towards his painfully constrained crotch. And still he tried to unbutton the shorts with his cramping hand. He couldn’t afford the forty-five dollars to replace them again. It was like twenty pizza deliveries to just pay for the bottom half of his uniform. He growled in frustration, he had to get them off before….

His thought was interrupted as his cock was done cooperating and surged outward. The tube of pulsing flesh thickening and lengthening atop his now lemon-sized balls. The zipper of the shorts flared outward as his cock curved downward, working its way around his balls like a snake. Inch upon inch of flesh pushed behind the thickening head of his cock. His foreskin stretched and gaped open as his throbbing cock grew too large beneath it. His urethra spread open as it swelled larger. His cock’s length dragged painfully against the unyielding fabric of his shorts.

‘No…no…pleasrghhhh!!!” Taylor begged through his slavering muzzle as his ass cheeks plumped, pulling the shorts ever tighter. Taylor’s hips writhed on the increasingly small car seat as he tried to relieve the pressure between his legs. The shorts were badly tented now, pulling away from his waist as well as they could. The seat of the pants pulled into the crack between his ballooning ass like a thong. A solid coke-can worth of throbbing cock girth jutted from his pelvis into out of the now painted-on shorts that cradled his cock and throbbing, increasingly heavy, balls.

Taylor swerved to avoid the big pothole on the corner of Ellsworth and Murray. His changing body pressed up against the window as he hooked the turn. He quickly put both hands back on the wheel as he wrestled control back from the hatchback. He was doing at least seventy on a road only meant for thirty, but he had other matters on his mind as his body betrayed him. His breathing was ragged and irregular as he tried to will his body back into proportions that would fit in his uniform. The map on his phone showed eight minutes now! It was getting longer! He had to hurry! Through his blurring, yellowing, eyes he barely made out the cars stopped in front of him. It was a traffic jam!

“Nooooorrghhh!!!” He howled in exasperation, the exertion was too much and with a loud *rrrripppp* the seams of the pants finally gave up. His cock bobbed madly as it was released from its confines, slapping the underside of the tiny steering wheel as its heft continued to increase. As angry as he was at destroying the expensive pants Taylor felt a huge relief as his balls rolled off the edge of the seat and hung heavily, swaying forward and slapping backwards into the seat’s rip as he came to a frantic hard stop. Taylor’s seatbelt did little to stop his forward movement as he had forgotten to buckle it in his rush. His head slammed forward into the windshield with a loud *crack*. A spiderweb of splintered cracks formed on the inside of his already worn and chipped glass. 

“fffffFFUUCKKKK!!!!” Taylor roared as his head slammed backwards against the seat’s headrest. 

“Oh god…my rrghhh...deductible…” he moaned through his all-too-familiar muzzle. His hands massaging his temples as the fur that had already crawled up his neck proceeded to cover his muzzle and head. Taylors senses felt fuzzy and out of focus as he recovered. He rubbed his ears as they began to close up, filling his head with a high-pitched whining. His ears migrated upward and grew large and pointed as he tried to massage away the migraine he was sure to have later on. The sounds of the road faded in as they ratcheted to a roar. His improved hearing amplified the sounds of his car, every bad-bearing in the cooling fans, every squeak and creak of his half-ruined shocks. He had to concentrate to block out the noise, focus on what was in front of him. 

Just as he thought he got his hearing under control a white SUV pulled alongside him blaring its horn. His ears pinned backwards to protect his sensitive canine hearing as the large car rolled its passenger window down. The man inside was already shouting a string of explicatives that Taylor’s newly acute hearing picked up even through his own window.

“Chose a lane YOU FUCKER!” was the only coherent string of syllables he could make out from the man’s bile-filled tirade before the SUV sped off. The large car swerved through the four-lane road as it disappeared haphazardly into the distant traffic. In a bout of karma the traffic ground to a temporary halt less than a mile later behind a large semi making a wide right turn. Taylors car pulled up to the same white SUV. Despite the changes wracking his body he rolled down his window. The man in the SUV turned towards him, rolling down his own window to continue his rant. The SUV driver’s face contorted and full of anger.

Taylor leaned out of his window as calmly as he could. His eyes locked on the man as his teeth barred themselves. 

“Don’t...mess...with...a...werewolf.” he snarled, doing his best impression of the bad CG werewolves he saw in movies. He made sure to add plenty of growl to his every word. His face hurt as he revealed all his glistening oversized teeth to the man but he had to make a good show of it. The white SUV came to a hard stop as the man’s bright-red visage went pale. Taylor leaned back into his car as a smile crept across his own face. His car sped away from the white SUV. Taylor’s fellow drivers beeped and honked madly at the SUV trying to get it to move. Taylor could barely stifle a chuckle as he surveyed his handiwork in his rearview mirror. His respite was short-lived as his body suddenly convulsed painfully. The muscles and bones in his body suddenly were greatly unhappy with their current positions. 

“Ah! Ahhh! AHHH!!!” He writhed in the seat as more changes wracked his body and re-arranged his insides. His muzzle gaped open in a series of sudden gasps of air as his chest barreled outward. His pectorals became defined as they stretched his shirt to its absolute limit. His shoulders broadened to accommodate his growing frame as long tears travelled up the arms of the shirt. He hugged his torso, the pain as his muscles grew and shifted was almost more than he could bear. His muzzle clamped down in a snarl as foaming drool pushed through the gaps in his sharp teeth.

The cars in front of him were moving erratically, he had to focus. Taylor did his best to move his changing foot between the brake and gas pedal but his leg almost charlie-horsed, badly. The sinew in his legs stretched and thickened as his feet lengthened. The heels of his feet pressed painfully into his sneakers, forcing his toes into the front of the bargain-bin shoes. He had learned long ago not to invest too much in footwear.

“Fu..fu…rrrarghhh!!!” Taylor smashed his shoulder against the door of his car as his spine cracked longer, forcing his head into the stained ceiling of the car. The cabin of his long-abused car grew increasingly inadequate for his hulking frame. Dark black claws erupted from his fingers and toes in tandem as he tried to stifle another howl of pain. The fronts of his shoes exploded open to reveal his wriggling toes. Each digit swelled and cracked as they curled to try to alleviate the ache deep inside each one. As his shins shortened as his feet continued to extend to give him a digitigrade stance 

“No..no more…please…I can’t….I can’t…” Taylor cried, but he knew it wasn't over. The smell of the pizzas saturated his every breath, driving the changes on. His balls swelled between his legs, a deep cleft formed between the lightly-furred orbs as they became the size of over-ripe oranges almost a third the size of his huge thighs. His ass cheeks grew whole new layers of muscle and fatty tissue as they plumped into broad furry bubbles of jiggling flesh that forced him forward against the steering wheel.

His cock throbbed with a deep aching fire as thick veins pulsed down its length, feeding it wave after wave of hot fresh blood. It grew ever longer and thicker as it pressed against the underside of the car’s steering column. His body increasingly smashed against the front of the car by his growing size. The hard bobbing flesh of his penis felt like a third leg as it crested at almost fourteen needful inches. 

“Damn it..stupid car…rnnnghh!!!” Taylor groaned in a mix of frustration and heat. He wanted to spread his legs badly to give his crotch room to breathe. But he had to keep his cramped elongating foot on the brake. His other leg was already so squashed against the frame of the car there was nowhere for it to go. His thick toe claws scraped at the vinyl footwell coverings, leaving the mud-guards all but destroyed as he tried to maneuver himself into a more comfortable or at the very least, workable position.

His thick furry thighs pressed maddeningly against the root of his manhood and the now grapefruit-sized balls that pulled at his overworked scrotum. A glistening bead of pre-cum forced its way out of his puckered urethra as his tail bone extended into the seat behind him. His spine crunched and widened as it rapidly pushed out of him. The fur attacked the new exposed flesh as his tail grew inches with every shuddered breath. 

His tail had nowhere to go but upward, away from his overstuffed cheeks. The fur grew increasingly bushy and long as his tail extended behind him. It’s length brushed up against the small of his still broadening back as it reached almost two-feet long. The bead of pre-cum broke as it was smeared on the underside of the steering column where his cock had lodged itself. Taylor could feel the slick wetness against the hard throbbing head of his cock. The feeling made his enlarged hands grip the wheel even tighter. The metal structure underneath the worn vinyl began to bend in his hands. He didn’t want to feel this way, not while delivering pizza. It was taking all his willpower to not give into the desire to grip the log between his legs and spray cum all over his dashboard.

“Destination ahead on the right!” His phone chimed as another wave of pre-cum pushed up the length of his member. The new large glistening bead broke almost as soon as it had formed, the hot fluid leaked down the underside of his jutting penis as it raced towards his balls. His cock was too long though as the trail of pre-cum ran out of volume inches from the rise of his heaving orbs. 

“Fuckin….grrghhhnn!!!” Taylor growled as his foot mashed on the brake and made a hard right onto the lawn of what he hoped was the right house. His tires skidded through the grass, leaving long muddy tracks as he did an unintentional half-donut, his car spinning as it lost traction. His body jammed up against the driver-side window as the car spun. His huge furry shoulder with his substantial weight behind it pressed against the driver-side glass, a series of large circular cracks formed beneath it. The car finally came to a halt after having torn up a good portion of the suburban house’s yard.

Taylor’s large golden eyes blinked as he tried to clear his head. Instinctively he shook his elongated head, his large scooped ears flopping as they jammed up against the roof of the cabin. Taylor took a deep breath, his muzzle open in a pant as he gathered his senses. He fumbled for the door handle as it broke off in his hand, not before unceremoniously spilling him out of the car like a newly born calf. His face mashed into the grass as body as his ass jutted into the air. His balls hung between his legs as his cock’s head caressed the rough sod. Taylor’s long feet had become stuck in the foot-well of his still-running car as he struggled to right himself.

“RRRGHHH! DAMN IT! ” Taylor growled deeply in frustration as he kicked his feet, further destroying his car’s interior. After some twisting and crawling using his powerful arms to drag himself forward he escaped the clutches of the car. His heavy cock dragged on the turf, leaving a thin strands of still hot pre-cum behind him. It only added to the building ache deep in his balls as he collapsed free onto the lawn.

He staggered to his feet, unsure on his new long paws. It was always hard to stand initially no matter how many times he changed. His back cracked as he craned his head skyward, his arms outstretched as he finally had room to breathe. His jaw almost dislocated it yawned so wide before snapping shut. His body relished the freedom as he rose to his full almost eight-foot height. His balls, almost too big to fit between his legs jostled as his fully-erect cock bobbed needfully in front of him, pointing outward. He still had the tattered remains of his uniforms shirt clinging to his chest, his fur bursting through the various long tears in the fabric. His shorts and underwear were long gone, the pre-cum soaked shreds somewhere in the footwell of his car. The shoes still clung to the heels of his long sinewy lupine feet. 

Taylor groaned as he rubbed his head. Unsure what to do. He really needed the money, he couldn’t afford to lose this job. Shaking his head in disbelief of what he was doing he went to get the pizzas out of the back. The smell of the pies filled his sensitive nose as he opened the trunk. The spiced meats made him start to drool. He wiped away the slobber from his muzzle with the back of his arm as he retrieved them. The pizzas felt thankfully still-hot against his large furred hands as he pulled out the bag. He was careful not to rip it with his substantial claws. The weight of five pizza’s felt like nothing to him now, his hand almost large enough to span the entire bottom of the bag.

He turned to look at the house. Nobody had come to the door. Maybe he could pull this off somehow. Taylor took a deep breath, his muscled chest strained against the torn uniform as he made his way to the walkway leading to the door, the soles of his shoes flopped loosely as he walked. He would deal with them later. He was so preoccupied with reaching the door he hardly noticed the strands of pre-cum oozing from his erect cock. He suddenly doubled over, the changes weren’t done as he somehow managed to save the pizzas from crashing to the ground. 

“Nyaaarghhh!! Why wont it…stopprrghhh!!!” He growled as he was driven to his knees, the pizzas still precariously balanced on his right hand. His balls throbbed, ached, as they almost touched the ground. The skin around the base of his immense cock thickened and bunched up as it formed an animalistic sheath. His cock surged another inch in length as its root was encompassed by the protective skin. 

“Gurrrghhh!!!” He gurgled, teeth gnashing, his long dark lips pulled back as his cock’s already overtaxed foreskin shrank backwards revealing his engorged throbbing head as his cock. His penis became slightly more canine and tapered as it bobbed between his legs. The tight skin wrapping his tool turned a deeper shade of red as it changed further. His free left hand gripped his girth as he couldn’t help but leak several spurts of pre-cum onto the pavement.

Taylor winced in a lusty snarl, his muzzle wrinkled, as he kneeled there, leaking from his huge cock. As he tried to hold back the dam of heat in his loins fleshy protrusions pushed out from his hands and feet. He could feel them push against the tautness of his engorged cock as they swelled out from his palm. The protrusions turned black as they made way through his fur. Soon he was sporting a full set of smooth paw-pads on his feet and hands. Somehow through it all he hadn’t dropped the pizzas. 

The changes abated again, Taylor hoped this time for good. With a slow deliberate carefulness he removed his hand from around the base of his cock. It felt like if he touched it again he would explode. He gathered himself as best he could as he stood. The effort of which as a bit more than he expected as he dragged his immensely heavy body upward. His new paw pads provided some cushion on the hard walkway pavement. What was left of his shoes had become somehow even more uncomfortably tight with the addition of the new pads. He had to keep it together. He couldn’t have done all this for nothing.

Taylor finally reached the entrance. He stood there looking at the door and down at himself for a moment. Contemplating what he was doing. He reached up his hand, it hung there in the air as he hesitated. It didn’t matter at this point, his car was wrecked, his clothes were wrecked. He may as well give these folks their pizza before he got fired. His paw-like hand rapped on the ornate white door three times and he waited. His ears angled towards the house as he heard the small dinner party going on inside. He sniffed his nose, three, no…four guests and the family of five that lived there. All adults by the smell of their sexes. He heard the steps of a pair of sneakers walk from the kitchen down what he assumed was a hall to the front door. He gulped as the door unlatched from the inside and swung open.

“Folks! Pizza is here!” The man shouted back into the house as he opened the door. 

“Hey can you break a twenty….” The man's eyes went wide in shock as he dropped the bills and an assortment of small coins all over the porch.

Taylor ducked his head as he leaned in to hand the pizzas to the man. His height almost greater than the door as he put a hand around the transom to balance himself. His cock almost slapped the man in the chest as it continued to drool thin strands of pre-cum onto the welcome mat.

“Rrgghh,” Taylor cleared his throat. “Hey sorry..nnnrghh… about the wait” he unintentionally growled. He knew what was going through the man's head, he had seen that stare, that panic many times. People didn’t scream like they did in movies, they just sat there. Most times he could push them over with a single finger, if he wanted. But that was in the woods, hikers, campers and the like. This was in broad daylight in front of a house, with pizza.

“Here you go sir. I got…unnrrrghhh!!! Four pepperonis with sausage and a vegetarian.” He said as normally as he could given the situation as a sudden spurt of pre-cum splattered between the man's shoes. Taylor had rarely felt so embarrassed by his body as he did in this moment. He could do nothing to cover himself except to put his free hand over his privates. It wasn’t enough, not by a long shot. His erect cock was making it near-impossible as his hand tried to push it downward. It only made it worse. His cock rebounded upward, whipping precum onto his hand and the man’s pants. The mans eyes hadn’t blinked and his body was stuck in place as if hit with sudden rigamortis as he slowly looked down at the clear sticky liquid that had splattered onto his shoes. 

Taylor felt a deep sense of urgency to get out of there. He was leaking like a faucet and felt his balls tense between his thighs. The fact that the man’s family was approaching the door to see what was taking so long wasn’t going to help the fact that he was entirely naked from the waist down. To make matters worse the pressure in his groin was building as his balls jerked upwards towards his pelvis. He did his best to hold back a grimace as he quickly handed the pizzas to the man. He had to get out of there before he blew.

“T…thank you for ch..choosing Regianos.” He gasped out of habit as much as anything as he quickly turned to go. His cock strained towards the sky, his powerful pelvic muscles doing their best to lift its weight. Veins bulged down its girthy length. He was about to cum. 

Taylor made a dash for his car but only made it a few steps before his balls began convulsing, pushing an enormous amount of cum into his shaft. He collapsed onto all fours at the sensation of it surging up his long urethra. His uncooperative body provided the man and his family first-row seats to his oncoming orgasm. His huge furred balls swung between his thighs, hitching upward as his rounded butt cheeks clenched. The family had a full view of his assets. His taint swelled as his prostate thrummed. His tail straightened into the air behind him as his cock filled with so much blood it felt like it may break. 

“NRrghhh!!! Not…not here…I dont….want to…” Taylor moaned, his head pushed against the ground to try to stop what he knew was coming. It had the opposite effect as it put him at level with his needful leaking cock and the expanse of his tight balls behind it. The sight of his need only made it harder to stop. His long rough tongue reached out towards the tip of his cock. His gulping urethra invited him to wrap his muzzle around it and suck, glistening pre-cum pulsed from the opening. 

He wanted to taste himself so badly. His tongue was mere inches away as he craned his flexible neck downward. He could already taste himself through his nose but he wanted the slick wetness of his own excretions on his tongue. But his body had other plans as a sudden shock of pressure and pleasure rippled through his body. His balls heaved upwards in their immense sac, his prostate pushed hard against his already swollen taint. His half-lidded lust-filled eyes snapped open as his cock somehow strained even bigger. The opening to his urethra pursed closed as it puffed full of scalding hot blood. The log of meat behind it clenched, the substantial muscles of his manhood engorged to their limit.

“ARRRRWOOOO!!!!” He howled as he was forced to whip his head skyward. The heat filled every pore and cranny of his powerful muscled body. His cock jerked hard underneath him as the first thick rope of cum whipped between his arms and landed wetly on the walkway. The veins in his cock swelled immensely as it became as hard as the concrete he had just cum all over.

His cock paused for only a moment before it released another powerful rope of wolf jism. And then another and another. The pleasure was overwhelming as his eyes rolled backwards in their sockets, his mouth agape. Every part of him filled with liquid fire as his body heaved backwards and forwards like he was mounting a mate. His cock bobbed and slapped his abs, the heat of it saturating him. Large strands of drool leaked out of the corners of his mouth as he gasped for air between powerful orgasmic surges. His urethra yawned wide as it released every powerful wet rope of steaming-hot cum.

It wasn’t enough, he wanted more! He wanted to feel his own virility as his left hand moved to his cock. He balanced the rest of his heaving body on his right. His rear claws raked at the pavement as the tendons in his legs tensed and released. Taylor didn’t care that the family was watching him as he began to madly masturbate his fourteen-inch cock. His hand barely could get around the girth of his tool as he elicited several more powerful ropes that splattered his upper chest and supporting arm. After the sixth or seventh jet of cum his cock began to slow its exertions. The powerful columns of jism began to abate as they only reached somewhere under his chest. In that moment nothing mattered except the pleasure coursing through his every nerve.

“M..more….morrggghhh!!!” he growled, unsatisfied. Foam whipped from his muzzle as his large ears pinned themselves backwards. The lust had him fully as his abdomen convulsed. His prostate thrummed and swelled, the lust all-consuming. He moved his left hand backwards and gripped the base of his balls, unable to fully hold both of them even with his large hand and squeezed. The family’s eyes practically bugged out of their skulls, their bodies frozen as he fondled the firm expanse of his testes. 

He yowled as his waning cock surged again with a powerful rope of cum. The stimulation of his sensitive grapefruit-sized-balls driving to near madness with pleasure. His paw pads pressed against the firm throbbing flesh of his twin orbs. The smell of his own pungent cum filled his sensitive nose as he pleasured himself again and again. 

After what seemed like an eternity, his body was spent. His left hand joined his right in support of his body as it shook in the aftershocks of his minutes long orgasm. He felt lightheaded as he finally gathered enough strength to stagger upright. His whole body ached, the taxing transformation finally taking its toll. His balls felt drained as they sagged. His cock was quickly losing its rigidity as it began to recede into his sheath.

Then he remember the family. They had seen everything. He…did everything right there. He slowly, sheepishly, looked behind him, scared of what he would find. The woman had fainted and the man, stood there shaking, the pizzas gripped tightly to his chest. Looking down Taylor went wide-eyed at the massive fan of semen he had created. Large congealing globs of cum rose from the small pools that coated the concrete. 

He had to get out of there. He staggered towards his car but then a thought hit him. The money. He didn’t want to go back, but he needed it. Now more than ever since he was about to lose his job, not to mention all the damage he had done to his car. He turned to go back but stopped himself. He couldn’t...could he? 

With no small amount of embarrassment he turned again, back towards the door. His eyes looked at the ground as his paws did their best to cover his sheath and balls as he paced back. His broad furred back hunched to try to hide more of his assets but it was futile as his balls jostled against his legs. He hesitantly approached the door, unable to make eye-contact with the family. The money, probably intended as a tip was scattered all over the entrance step. Taylor slowly crouched down to gather it, his hands reluctantly moved away from his nether region. His sheath and balls jutted and jiggled from between his thighs giving the family a further show as he did his best to collect the bills and assorted coins. 

The coins were near-impossible to pick up with his claws. He gave up after failing to pick up the couple of quarters sprawled on the step. The few cents wasn’t worth the embarrassment or having to be there any longer than he had been already. He redirected his efforts to the bills. The twenty was stuck just in front of the man’s feet, anchored to the ground by the pre-cum it had been blown into. He wanted to make this right somehow. He looked up as he lifted the half-soaked bill.

“T…thanks…I’m…sorry about this…I usually don’t….it’s not…” His voice trailed off as he looked away again. The bills he had collected were already crumpled in his hand. He needed the money...but it wasn’t his to take.

“You said…nnnfff…” Taylor felt a shock of pleasure ripple through his body as his hand tried to cover his sheath again, accidentally striking it which sent a shock of pleasure into his cock and balls. 

Taylor collected himself. ”You wanted change for the twenty?” He asked, doing his best to put on a brave face, his smile revealed his rows of razor-sharp canine teeth.

“Keep it.” The man said in a dazed whisper, his stare unfocused.

“T..thanks sir…” Taylor would have insisted that he could make change on any other day, but he was anxious to get out of there. That was enough for Taylor as he backed away. He took the money, not bothering to count it as he went into a full sprint back to his car. His muscled legs rippled as they propelled him at incredible speed. His heart beat a million miles a minute as came to grips with what he had just done. 

Taylor grunted as he dove into the front seat of his car. The urgency of leaving hit him in full now. His huge body barely fit as his legs contorted themselves into the footwell. The sneakers on his feet had almost completely disintegrated from his ministrations earlier, the soles held onto the fabric of the heels by a thread as he tried to position his foot so it could reach the gas. It took several tries to close the door properly. The handle having been broken off forced him to dig his claws into the trim to get it to latch properly. 

As soon as it was closed his phone rang. He fumbled to mute it, but his fingers were too large and hit both buttons at once. His phone in its infinite wisdom decided he meant to accept the call.

The voice on the other end was familiar as it was curt. “I got another order for ya, get your ass back here. Southside and Shannon.” 

Before he could say anything his boss hung up. Taylors head slumped forward into his windshield, right where he had cracked it earlier.

“Ffffuckkk me nnrrghhh…” he groaned. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do as he leaned back. Rubbing his temples he had to make a decision. His cock was already beginning to harden again in its protective home, his libido seemingly inexhaustible. The jutting nub of his sheath, as large as one of his massive fists, throbbed with an unrelenting need. Taylor ground his teeth as he did his best to ignore it. It didn’t help that his heavy sensitive balls barely fit between his legs. It was a struggle to prevent himself from sitting on them as he writhed for a suitable driving position his seat. 

Taylor realized he had to do it. He hadn’t done it while driving for fear of cumming, but it was too late for that now. Far too late. He did his best to spread his legs in preparation, his balls took advantage of the opening between his thighs and flopped downward against the seat.

“Nrrghhh!!! Don’t...unnghhh...” he groaned lustily as they jostled. Their sensitivity had peaked and every touch was excruciatingly pleasurable. His hand did its best to maneuver past his crotch to grab the adjustment lever of the seat between his legs. His tight throbbing sheath and hanging balls pressed and dragged against his furry arm as it passed despite his best efforts. The world went temporarily white, the pleasure shocked through his body. His ears pinned themselves backwards as the muscles in his chest and neck tensed. 

He had to work fast as he pulled up on the lever and pushed backwards, hard. He pushed the seat far back as it would go, until it practically touched the rear bench. The wave passed and his breathing calmed as he extricated his hand. It gave him at least some clearance for his legs and what still throbbed between them. He took a deep breath. His body wanted sex, it was built for it. A primal deep part of him wanted to delve his paws into his sheath and stroke and suck and squeeze and... He shook his head to clear his thoughts again.

He looked into the far distance towards the mountains barely visible over the tops of the suburban houses. The thought crossed his mind to drive to the forest edge, abandon his car and run through the trees until he reached those ragged peaks. But he needed this, he needed the money. Even if every delivery went like that one he could at least get some cash out of it. He just wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to pick up the pizza as an eight-foot tall werewolf with no pants who couldn’t keep himself from cumming.

He sighed, a mix of dejection and determination fell across his face. If he could get through today, he could get through anything he thought to himself as he plugged Regiano’s into his phone’s maps app and drove towards his next delivery.


End file.
